


Like a Battlefield

by rumplebumple



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell/Phil Lester AU, M/M, Slow Burn Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumplebumple/pseuds/rumplebumple
Summary: Dan Howell jest następcą tronu w potężnym królestwie. Phil Lester jest księciem, choć nie do końca do tej roli pasuje.Z powodu swojego pochodzenia zostają pozbawieni wyboru i myślą, że skazani są na życie, jakiego nigdy nie chcieli. Jednak gdy w końcu się spotkają, wpadną na pomysł, który może zagwarantować im upragnioną wolność. Uciekanie od swojego przeznaczenia będzie miało wiele konsekwencji, ale oni, pomimo wszystko i przeciw wszystkim, chcą przynajmniej spróbować.





	Like a Battlefield

\- Danielu! Ile można cię budzić?

Donośny głos królowej rozniósł się po całej komnacie, gdy weszła do niej ze złością.

\- Służba już drugi raz przygotowała ci kąpiel, a ciebie znowu nie ma. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że zostaje coraz mniej czasu do przybycia naszych gości. Danielu?! Nie lekceważ mnie!

Podeszła do wielkiego łóżka stojącego na środku pokoju i zerwała kołdrę z leżącego na nim wybrzuszenia, które okazało się Danem. Ten skulił się z zimna i spojrzał na matkę ze złością.

\- Czy nie mogłabyś obudzić mnie inaczej, a nie od razu zdzierać ze mnie kołdrę jakbym miał 6 lat?

\- Nie mogłabym. Będziesz traktowany tak, jak się zachowujesz. A tylko sześciolatek mógłby nie zdawać sobie sprawę z wagi dzisiejszego dnia. Wstawaj, i to już. Za 5 minut mam cię widzieć na korytarzu kierującego się do mycia.

Królowa rzuciła kołdrę obok Dana i wyszła z pokoju szybkim krokiem. Gdy tylko zniknęła za drzwiami, chłopak chwycił pościel i z westchnieniem ulgi podciągnął ją sobie pod brodę. Poranki w zamku nie należały do najcieplejszych, zwłaszcza te marcowe, dał sobie więc jeszcze trzy minutki na ogrzanie się. Tym razem miał zamiar wstać, ponieważ w odróżnieniu od tego, co myślała jego matka, Dan nie spał już od dwóch godzin. Przez całą noc wiercił się w łóżku i dopiero nad ranem udało mu się pogrążyć w sen na jakieś trzy godziny. Nadal czuł nieprzyjemne skurcze w żołądku na myśl o dzisiejszym dniu i o tym, jaka przyszłość go po nim czeka.

W końcu usiadł na łóżku. Nie miał ochoty denerwować już matki i sam wiedział, że w gruncie rzeczy zachowuje się nieodpowiedzialnie. Nie mógł jednak stłumić w sobie resztek buntu, który, razem ze smutkiem i złością, stał się jego nieodłącznym kompanem w ostatnim miesiącu. Uczucia te przeplatały się w nim, tworząc chaos w jego głowie, który pozostawiał mało miejsca na radość. Zadrżał z zimna, stawiając stopy na kamiennej posadzce i poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie. Rozejrzał się po swojej komnacie, swoim sanktuarium, w którym mógł ukryć się przed ludźmi. Kto wie, przez ile czasu będzie jeszcze mogła pełnić tę funkcję?

Wyszedł za drzwi i zaraz za nimi spotkał swoją matkę, która spojrzała tylko na niego i odwróciła się, prawdopodobnie spiesząc się doglądać kolejnych przygotowań. Nie były one niczym nadzwyczajnym w sytuacji, gdy mieli gościć tak ważne osobistości, ale Dan miał tego wyjątkowo dość. Dość tego, że nagle zamek wyglądał o wiele czyściej i piękniej niż zwykle, a wszyscy ludzie w nim zakładali maski uprzejmości, pod którą skrywały się zawiść i pogarda. Dość pokazywania się z jak najlepszej, nieistniejącej naprawdę strony. Zastaw się, a postaw się. A najgorsze było to, że był to dla niego dopiero początek grania wyuczonej do perfekcji roli.

Gdy zanurzył się w ciepłej wodzie, mógł się trochę zrelaksować. Jednak gdy jego ciało odpoczywało, jego umysł przetrawiał wszystkie informacje i odgrywał od nowa całą historię. To, co miało się dziś wydarzyć, było czymś, z czym powinien liczyć się już od dawna. Był przecież następcą tronu, a do tego miał 20 lat. Aż sam się dziwił, że tak długo pozwolono mu cieszyć się wolnością i karmić iluzją, że ma w życiu wybór. W końcu jednak musiał nadejść koniec jego złudnych marzeń.

Często wyobrażał sobie, że nie był księciem, który musiał kierować się wyższym dobrem, ignorując przy tym swoje życie. Wiedział jednak, że tak naprawdę nie było tu mowy o wyższym dobrze, lecz o chorych ambicjach króla Mervy, jego ojca. Z tego powodu wyobrażał też sobie, że był dla niego kimś innym niż tylko kartą przetargową.

Jego ojciec był królem sprawiedliwym, lecz surowym. Pragnął dobrobytu dla swoich poddanych i kontynuował długą tradycję zapewniania go im, lecz od jego poprzedników różniła go chęć wzmacniania swojej potęgi. Pragnął rozszerzać swoje wpływy i podbijać nowe terytoria. Gdy musiał, robił to siłą. Wysyłał swoje wojska, a one najczęściej wracały zwycięskie, zwłaszcza z terytoriów, które król nazywał „barbarzyńskimi”. A teraz, gdy jego najstarszy syn dorósł, zobaczył w nim okazję do zawarcia korzystnej umowy. Długo szukał odpowiedniego królestwa, aż w końcu okazja pojawiła się w sąsiadującym z Mervą od wschodu Agontu. Król tego bogatego i dobrze prosperującego państwa zmarł, nie pozostawiając męskiego potomka. Wysunięto więc propozycję, która rozciągała przed królem świetlaną wizję przyszłości.

Choć dla Dana była bardziej czarną dziurą, która pochłonęła całe światło.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi. Były to jego służki mówiące mu, że musi już wyjść z wanny i się ubrać. Udał się więc z powrotem do swojej komnaty, gdzie na łóżku leżały piękne granatowe szaty. Szaty koloru Mervy. Spodnie były dość zwyczajne, cała uwaga miała skupiać się na górnych elementach. Najważniejszym z nich była piękna marynarka, uszyta specjalnie na tę okazję. Była przedłużana z tyłu, a z przodu sięgała mu do pasa. Od jej postawionego kołnierza, aż do samego dołu, wyszyte zostały złotą nicią różne wzory. Na samym dole znajdowały się pawie, symbol królestwa, spomiędzy których wyrastały gałęzie. Pięły się w określonej harmonii, by ich liście mogły posłużyć za zapięcia. Kolejny bluszcz owijał się też wokół kołnierza, a on sam, jak również mankiety i wszystkie pozostałe szwy wykończone były złotą nitką. Choć chłopak nie był w najlepszym humorze, nie mógł nie zachwycić się pięknem swoich ubrań.

Po doprowadzeniu do porządku jego kręconych włosów naszedł czas na ostatni element stroju, czyli koronę, która od wieków towarzyszyła każdemu następcy tronu. Kiedyś nosił ją jego ojciec, teraz należała do niego. Oczywiście do momentu, gdy przejmie tron. Wolał jednak o tym na razie nie myśleć.

W końcu był gotowy, ale musiał stać cały czas, by nie pognieść swoich ubrań. Chodził więc w kółko po komnacie i czuł się coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Był to jednak inny rodzaj zdenerwowania niż to, które czuł w Sali Narad ponad miesiąc temu. Tamto było gwałtowne i rozsadzające go od środka. Usłyszał wtedy decyzję zatwierdzoną przez króla i radę, która nie podlegała dyskusji: Dan miał ożenić się z księżniczką królestwa Agontu, Mary, co czyniłoby go władcą obu terytoriów.

Od czasu, gdy Dan wybiegł z Sali Narad po usłyszeniu ostatecznej decyzji wściekły, smutny i przerażony jednocześnie, coś w nim pękło. Z wesołego, głośnego i czasem trochę zbyt porywczego chłopaka stał się wycofany i milczący. Całe dnie spędzał w swojej komnacie lub chodząc bez celu po zamku. Pewnego dnia, jak zwykle nie zwracając specjalnie uwagi, gdzie się kieruje, trafił do biblioteki. Gdy w zamyśleniu przejeżdżał palcami po grzbietach książek, poczuł wielką chęć przeczytania jednej z nich. Gdy był dzieckiem, uwielbiał poznawać nowe historie i pogrążać się w fikcyjnych światach, jednak im stawał się starszy, tym mniej czytał. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego tak się stało. Teraz jego miłość do czytania odżyła. Pochłaniał książki jedna za drugą, zatracając się w innej, lepszej rzeczywistości. A gdy pewnego wieczoru nie mógł spać z powodu tysiąca myśli kotłujących się w jego głowie, usiadł przy biurku i przelał je na papier. Od tamtej pory oprócz czytania opowieści, zaczął je też spisywać. Tworzył ze słów światy, w których sam chciałby istnieć, sytuacje, które chciałby przeżyć i ludzi, których pragnąłby spotkać. Przynajmniej w tych momentach, gdy Dan żył w swojej głowie, czuł się prawdziwie wolny.

Nagle z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk trąb z dziedzińca. Podszedł do okna i zauważył zbliżające się do zamku karoce. Nie miał wątpliwości, kto znajdował się w środku pierwszej z nich, największej i najpiękniejszej ze wszystkich. Po chwili do komnaty wpadła jego matka.

\- Danielu, już czas – powiedziała i popatrzyła na niego z dumą. Podeszła do niego i strzepnęła nieistniejący kurz z jego szat. – Aleś ty przystojny.

Dan uśmiechnął się tylko słabo, pozwolił, by matka wzięła go pod rękę i wyszedł razem z nią z komnaty.

\--

Phil Lester nie był materiałem na króla. Mówili to wszyscy, nawet jego przyjaciele i rodzice. Nie robili jednak tego za jego plecami, a Phil nie miał im tego za złe, ponieważ on też doskonale o tym wiedział. Co więcej, nie miał nigdy takich ambicji. Nie chciał wieść życia dyktowanego odpowiedzialnością za cały kraj, bitwami, intrygami i sojuszami. Jego umysł nie został stworzony do polityki, lecz do książek. Jego dusza nie była duszą wojownika, lecz marzyciela. Pozostawał zazwyczaj w cieniu, spędzając całe godziny w bibliotece czy ogrodzie, które były jego ulubionymi miejscami na ziemi. Dlatego właśnie Phil uwielbiał swoją pozycję młodszego brata przyszłego króla Anderii, Martyna, który, w przeciwieństwie do niego, wydawał się urodzony z mieczem w ręku i koronie na głowie. Już teraz był prawą ręką ojca we wszystkich jego działaniach. A było ich całkiem dużo. Anderia była młodym królestwem, uzyskując suwerenność zaledwie 70 lat wcześniej. Nie było więc nic dziwnego w tym, że król miał ręce pełne roboty, dbając o wojsko, kulturę, politykę wewnętrzną oraz zagraniczną. Choć państwo nie było duże ani stare, stawało się coraz bardziej szanowane przez inne nacje i lubiane przez ludzi. Tworzyli oni własną kulturę, ustanawiali własne święta, a wszystko to za aprobatą króla. Natomiast to, że położone było nad morzem, zapewniało im dostęp i kontrolę nad największymi portami handlowymi, dzięki czemu nie brakowało pieniędzy na rozwój kraju. Wszystko wskazywało więc, że czeka go świetlana przyszłość.

Choć Phil nie byłby świetnym królem, nie znaczyło to, że nie nadawał się zupełnie do życia na dworze. Nieraz dawał świetne rady swojemu ojcu, a jego uwagi na spotkaniach Rady Królewskiej były trafne i mądre, przez co zyskał sobie szczery szacunek jej członków. Na balach jego uprzejmość sprawiała, że od razu stawał się ulubieńcem wszystkich ludzi, z którymi rozmawiał, choć zazwyczaj nie było ich dużo. Jego matka powiedziała kiedyś, że jest po prostu zamkniętą osobą, żyjącą głównie w swojej głowie. Phil przypuszczał, że miała rację.

W Anderii był piękny, słoneczny dzień. Phil przygotowywał właśnie swoje narzędzia ogrodnicze, gdy ktoś zapukał do jego komnaty.

\- Proszę! – krzyknął Phil i zobaczył znajomą postać swojego przyjaciela wchodzącą przez drzwi. - Cześć PJ, świetnie, że tu jesteś, bo nie mogę znaleźć mojego rydla. Przydałaby mi się pomoc.

-Nic dziwnego że nie możesz go znaleźć – parsknął PJ. – Wystarczy spojrzeć na to miejsce.

Phil ogarnął swój pokój wzrokiem. Roślinki stały na parapecie i biurku, książki pokrywały każdą wolną powierzchnię, a za dekoracje służyły mu różne figurki, rzeźby, oraz inne rękodzieła kupione od wędrownych kupców. Bardzo łatwo było coś zgubić pośród tylu przedmiotów, co Phil zresztą często robił.

\- No dobra, może jest tutaj mały bałagan, ale co poradzę na to, że lubię mieć dużo ładnych rzeczy?

\- Ty to nazywasz małym bałaganem? Mógłbyś przynajmniej oddać książki do biblioteki. W końcu nie masz do niej daleko. No wiesz, jest tak jakby w twoim domu.

\- Ale to są moje ulubione! PJ, jak mogę rozstać się z miłościami mojego życia?! – zapytał dramatycznym tonem Phil i wrócił do poszukiwań.

Chłopak pokręcił głową z uśmiechem.

\- Skoro tak mówisz.

Choć PJ lubił się drażnić z Philem, tak naprawdę uwielbiał w nim to, jak bardzo inny był od wszystkich mieszkańców zamku. Właśnie dlatego byli przyjaciółmi.

\- Ha, znalazłem! – krzyknął Phil, trzymając triumfalnie rydel w górze, po czym dodał sarkastycznie: – Dzięki za pomoc, PJ.

\- Zawsze do usług.

Phil sprawdził jeszcze raz czy na pewno ma wszystko, co potrzebne i zaczął kierować się do drzwi.

\- Idziesz ze mną do ogrodu? – spytał PJ’a, na co chłopak przytaknął i ruszyli razem po marmurowych schodach.

PJ patrzył na otaczający go przepych, złote zdobienia, błękitne ściany i białe kolumny i czuł, że jako stajenny nie pasuje do tych pięknych wnętrz, jednak nie z powodu Phila czy jego rodziny. Wiedział, jakie miał szczęście, że pracował akurat w tym zamku, w czasie, gdy rządziła w nim rodzina Lesterów. Nigdy nie traktowali go z wyższością, tak samo jak reszty służby. Domyślał się, że niewielu stajennych miało za przyjaciół książąt.

Szli, rozmawiając i śmiejąc się, gdy nagle ujrzeli przed sobą królową, matkę Phila.

\- Philip! Jak dobrze, że cię tu spotykam, zaoszczędziłeś mi wchodzenia po tych wszystkich schodach do twojej komnaty. Witaj, PJ.

PJ pochylił delikatnie głowę z szacunkiem.

Królowa przyjrzała się swojemu synowi od góry do dołu i, widząc jego robocze ubranie składające się ze starych spodni i luźnej koszuli, od razu odgadła, gdzie się wybiera.

\- Spędzasz w swoim kawałku ogrodu tyle czasu, że naprawdę nie mogę zdecydować czy danie ci go było dobrą, czy złą decyzją – powiedziała żartobliwie.

\- Ja bym powiedział, że jedną z najlepszych – uśmiechnął się Phil. – Chciałaś mi coś powiedzieć?

\- A tak, właśnie. Dostaliśmy zaproszenie od króla i królowej Mervy. Organizują bal z okazji zaręczyn ich starszego syna, Daniela, a następnego dnia ma odbyć się jego ślub z księżniczką Agontu. To bardzo ważne wydarzenie, a biorąc pod uwagę znaczenie obu państw, nikt nie będzie chciał go przegapić. Jest to więc świetna okazja na nawiązanie znajomości z innymi władcami i arystokratami, które mogą zaowocować w przyszłości.

\- Oczywiście. Kiedy on jest?

\- Za dwa tygodnie, więc wyruszamy już za parę dni. Pewnie jutro będę znała już dokładną datę. Tylko od razu mówię, nie zabierasz ze sobą żadnych roślinek. Na pewno nie umrą pod twoją nieobecność – zaśmiała się.

Nagle jednak stała się poważna i zwróciła się do PJ’a:

– Mógłbyś dać nam chwilkę?

Chłopak, zdziwiony tą nagłą zmianą w tonie rozmowy, spojrzał na Phila, który wyglądał na tak samo zaskoczonego. Po chwili jednak skierował się w stronę ogrodu, a Phil i jego matka zostali sami.

\- Phil, powiem wprost: bardzo liczymy z ojcem na to, że znajdziesz na tym balu kandydatkę na żonę.

Phil poczuł szarpnięcie w klatce piersiowej, które nie miało nic wspólnego z radością.

\- Wiesz, że zawsze dawaliśmy ci wolną rękę, ponieważ pragniemy twojego szczęścia. Nie chcieliśmy zmuszać cię do zawierania małżeństwa, gdy byłeś młodszy i liczyliśmy na to, że sam kogoś sobie znajdziesz. Jednak teraz nie powinniśmy dłużej zwlekać. Masz już 24 lata. Jesteś też drugi w kolejce do tronu. Gdyby Martynowi coś się stało…

\- Mamo, przestań. Nic mu się nie stanie.

\- Nigdy nic nie wiadomo, Philip. Życie na dworze może być brutalne, zwłaszcza gdy ma się być królem. Gdyby więc Martyn nie mógł pełnić tej funkcji, ty musiałbyś ją przejąć. A uważamy, że jako król powinieneś mieć u swego boku wsparcie w postaci żony. Chcemy w miarę możliwości pozostawić ten wybór tobie, więc proszę, zwróć uwagę na dziewczęta na tym balu. Będzie ich dużo, z zamożnych, wpływowych rodzin. Taka okazja może się już nie powtórzyć.

Phil stał przez chwilę w milczeniu, a gdy już przemówił, jego głos był o wiele cichszy niż wcześniej.

\- Dobrze, postaram się.

\- Dziękuję. Mogę być królową, ale pamiętaj, że przede wszystkim jestem twoją matką i chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Kocham cię.

„Skoro tak jest, to czemu każesz mi robić coś, co mnie unieszczęśliwi?”

Phil nie powiedział tego jednak na głos.

Królowa dotknęła jego policzka w matczynym geście czułości i oddaliła się, zostawiając go samego na środku korytarza. Skierował się w stronę wyjścia do ogrodu, lecz bez wcześniejszej radości.

Na miejscu zastał to, co zwykle: piękne kwiaty, zadbane krzewy i rośliny oraz kilka drzewa wydających różne owoce. PJ stał pod jednym z nich i raczył się zerwanym jabłkiem, jednak przestał, gdy tylko zobaczył pochmurną minę Phila.

\- Złe wieści?

Phil kiwnął głową i powiedział cicho:

\- Chcą, żebym znalazł sobie żonę.

Gdy PJ to usłyszał, poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Wiedział, że Phil nie dopuszcza do siebie ludzi z łatwością i że szukał kogoś naprawdę wyjątkowego. Jeśli miał wziąć ślub, pragnął zrobić to z kimś, z kim będzie miał wyjątkową więź, będzie mógł porozmawiać o wszystkim i dzielić te same pasje. Dlatego wiedział też, jak bardzo Phil będzie cierpiał w małżeństwie z dziewczyną, którą znał krótko i, co gorsza, z którą mógł się kompletnie nie dogadywać. Nie dał jednak tego po sobie poznać i uśmiechnął się, by dodać mu otuchy.

\- Hej, a może akurat znajdziesz tam miłość swojego życia? Brzmi jak spora impreza, więc na pewno będzie dużo różnych osób. Ktoś tak dziwny jak ty też na pewno się trafi, a wtedy małżeństwo będzie czystą przyjemnością.

\- No nie wiem, może – odparł Phil, zupełnie bez przekonania.

\- Zapamiętaj moje słowa, jeszcze będziesz wdzięczny losowi, że tam pojechałeś.

Phil znów kiwnął głową, nie wierząc w ani jedno słowo wypływające z ust PJ’a i zajął się swoim ogrodem, jednak nie czerpał z tego żadnej przyjemności. Cały czas odtwarzał na nowo rozmowę z matką i myślał o swojej przyszłości, która w tym momencie wydawała mu się pozbawiona sensu.

\--

Nad Mervą zbierały się szare chmury zwiastujące deszcz. Na dziedzińcu stała cała rodzina królewska, czekając na zbliżającą się karocę z królestwa Agontu. Król i królowa stali wyprostowani i dumni, a Dan stał obok swojej matki, z pozoru niewzruszony i z poważną miną, jednak z każdą chwilą robiło mu się coraz bardziej niedobrze. Co jakiś czas rzucał okiem na swojego młodszego brata, Adriana, który, choć miał dopiero 14 lat, był dla Dana swego rodzaju podporą. Teraz też posłał starszemu bratu ledwo widoczny, lecz szczery i pokrzepiający uśmiech. Choć Dan nie był w nastroju, nie mógł nie odpowiedzieć mu tym samym. 

W końcu karoca zajechała na miejsce. Gdy woźnica otworzył drzwi, Dan wstrzymał oddech. Za chwilę miał zobaczyć swoją narzeczoną po raz pierwszy. Najpierw wysiadł jednak mężczyzna, którego Dan uznał za głównego doradcę króla, który po jego śmierci został mianowany regentem. Ten wyciągnął dłoń, którą przyjęła kobieta z koroną na głowie wysiadająca z pojazdu. Królowa Agontu. Choć na jej twarzy widać było już pierwsze zmarszczki, a włosy gdzieniegdzie poprzecinane były siwymi pasmami, nadal była piękna. Odeszła na bok, by dać wysiąść ostatniej osobie, którą była właśnie Mary. Urodę musiała odziedziczyć po matce: tak jak ona miała długie, kręcone blond włosy okalające jej twarz o delikatnych rysach. Była śliczna, jednak w jej oczach czaił się smutek. Utrzymali przez chwilę kontakt wzrokowy, ale zaraz spuścili głowy, jakby było im wstyd decyzji, których sami nie podjęli.

Cała trójka podeszła do rodziny Dana. Król skłonił głowę i powiedział:

\- Witaj, królowo, księżniczko, regencie. To przyjemność widzieć was tutaj w Mervie.

\- To zaszczyt, że możemy być waszymi gośćmi, zwłaszcza w takich okolicznościach – odpowiedziała królowa, również pochylając głowę.

\- Nie ma więc co tego przeciągać, prawda? Przejdźmy do Sali Narad, gdzie omówimy wszelkie szczegóły. Służba zajmie się waszymi bagażami.

Ruszyli więc przez liczne schody i korytarze zamku. Zbudowany z kamienia i cegły, mógł poszczycić się piękną architekturą oraz kolekcją wspaniałych dzieł sztuki. Był bardzo stary, co w żaden sposób mu nie ujmowało, wręcz przeciwnie. Posiadał tę wyjątkową atmosferę, którą można znaleźć tylko w miejscach z bogatą historią. Gdy przebywało się pośród jego murów, można było poczuć duchy przeszłości, zamieszkujące każdy kąt, wszystkie miłości, śmierci, umowy, spiski i walki stoczone w jego wnętrzu. Goście z Agontu rozglądali się po nim z wyraźnym uznaniem, najwyraźniej ulegając jego urokowi. Nie padły jednak z ich strony żadne pochwały i obie strony wiedziały dlaczego. To nie był jeszcze czas na spoufalanie się. Najpierw trzeba było ustalić wszystkie warunki sojuszu, tak, by każda ze stron była zadowolona. Dlatego szli w pełnej napięcia ciszy.

Gdy w końcu dotarli do Sali Narad, monarchia z Mervy usiadła po jednej stronie długiego stołu, zajmującego połowę sali, a monarchia z Agontu po drugiej. Ojciec Dana jako jedyny z ich strony dyskutował z regentem, któremu jednak często przerywała królowa Agontu. Widać było, że choć nie miała faktycznej władzy, nie zamierzała chować się w kącie i rezygnować z własnych warunków. Choć król i regent wydawali się oboje zniesmaczeni jej zachowaniem, ponieważ była kobietą, Dan uśmiechał się lekko za każdym razem, gdy wtrącała się i pokazywała, że nie pozwoli sobą pomiatać. 

W końcu ustalono warunki, które były głównie dopracowaniem tego, co przekazali sobie wcześniej w korespondencji. Stanęło więc na tym, że Dan miał zostać królem Mervy i Agontu poprzez ślub z jego księżniczką, jednak jeśli chodzi o rządy nad drugim królestwem, będzie musiał uzgadniać wszystko z jego radą. Oba państwa będą też sobie pomagać militarnie oraz finansowo.

Traktat został podpisany. Dan widział uśmiech satysfakcji na twarzy swojego ojca, znudzenie młodszego brata i słyszał uprzejme słowa wypływające z ust jego matki. Jednak on czuł już tylko przytłaczającą pustkę, wypełniającą jego wnętrze i niezostawiającą miejsca na żadne inne uczucia.

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwszy rozdział za nami! Od razu na początku chciałabym wyjaśnić parę rzeczy. Dan i Phil są tutaj oczywiście postaciami fikcyjnymi, tak samo jak ich relacje z rodziną czy innymi ludźmi, którzy mają imiona osób prawdziwych. Świat, w którym toczy się historia, jest również tylko i wyłącznie wytworem mojej wyobraźni. Jestem pewna, że 3/4 rzeczy napisanych tutaj jest głupotą pod względem procesów zachodzących w historii, ustrojów, rządów. Zanim więc ktoś się przyczepi i powie „umm, actually...” chciałam zaznaczyć, że nie opiera się on na żadnej epoce historycznej i najlepiej potraktować go jak świat z baśni, który nie musi mieć przełożenia w świecie prawdziwym. Mam nadzieję, że pierwszy rozdział wam się spodobał. Obiecuję, że w następnych będzie więcej akcji. W końcu szykuje się bal. A kto wie, co tam może się wydarzyć. Tekst nie zawierał lokowania produktu, ale już w następnym rozdziale możecie spodziewać się Phila noszącego swój merch, bo capita£ester pewnie mnie do tego zmusi. Do zobaczenia!


End file.
